East City
East City was a nice sized Metropolis until the Saiyans arrived and destroyed it. Now this has been paved and converted into a training ground for fighters. If you would like to train here, enter your name in a slot below. *Zetsubō Owarikegawa *Shin Articost *Exsu *Slot 4 Analysis Moeru entered his apartament, a loft apartment in the center of the city. Opening his lift, he revealed the pod he collected from the arctic base. pulling it into the house, he looked over the hand pad once again, before pressing a few buttons on its interface, which opened the pod. Reaching in, he touched exsu's arm, and focused a short wave of energy into her systems, attempting to restore them to an active state. Exsu sat up and looked down at herself before looking around in a robotic fashion, her eyes locked with Moeru as she then said "Target matches BLANK profile, partial control over system granted." and kept staring at Moeru. "Your name is Exsu. Is that right?" "System name: Exsu. Host body: Exsu V3." Exsu responds in her robotic tone. "Who created you?" Moeru said, staring at her without much expression on his face. "Opening BLANK-3" Exsu said as a holographic screen appeared in front of Moeru, showcasing a corrupted picture and mostly missing information, it was apparently a woman, 5'8-ish feet tall and with black-redish long hair, she wore a rather demonic outfit and had demon wings topped off with red eyes. The description of the woman was "Creator of system and host body." and nothing else. "What is the cause of your sytem' corruption?" Moeru said, looking through her multiple files, before stopping on the one he was really interested. "Unknown." Exsu simply responded. "Fine then. Another question..." as he said this, he turned his datapad towards the android, showing her the image of himself that he'd seen back at the base. in that time, he'd managed to recover it slightly, almost completely fixing the picture to it's original state. "Do you know who this individual is?" "Unknown, based on analyzed biological samples and observations from the date BLANK/BLANK/BLANK, ??????? is the offspring of ????? and host body." Exsu said and offered a bit of extra information. "So you don't know this person, you simply have information on this person...do you have access to the '?????' file?" He asked, attempting to open it himself at the same time. "System has access to all files." Exsu responds. "Could you open that one, then? Now?" "Opening..." Exsu opened the ????? file, the first picture was a corrupted picture with a rather kid looking person, with red hair and whatnot, there was a slider function on the holographic screen which indicated that the person had multiple forms. Kalin looked at the picture with confusion. Looking to Exsu, he said. "Who is this?" "Error." Exsu said all the sudden and the holographic screen twitched a little bit and turned red for a split second as she responded. "What is the cause for error?" Moeru said with irritation in his voice. "BLANK." Exsu responds. "What does that mean, Exsu?" "Nonexistent message or file name." Exsu respond and then asks "Would you like to view memories containing ?????-?" "Yes, please access the memories." Exsu opens up a few holographic screens that showcased the corrupted memories in her ??? memory file, and in another window she showed the more recent memories. The older memories seemed to include a girl with pink hair, roughly the size of Moeru's leg, Moeru, although apparently in another form, and Exsu. Though the image was hard to get as the files were of course, corrupted. Moeru looked at the girl in the picture, and sighed. "Where did these memories come from? Date? Location?" "Unknown." Exsu responds to the first question and then says "Error, location not determinable." "Ugh, forget it. Last question. What is your current purpose/directive?" "Reconstruction of ??? memory file, Construction of Social Functions." Exsu responds. "Oh, the girl wants to learn about life? Okay then. You're free to go. You're not the wealth of information I thought you'd be." Exsu continued to stare at Moeru and did more or less nothing because she didn't really need to. "What? I told you, you can leave. Is something wrong?" "Target matches ????? Profile, ????? Profile is assumed to be essential to recreation of ??? Memory File." Exsu responded. "Oh great. So You can't tell me how you know me, but you can tell that I'm somehow related to your past? Well, I've got news for you, I'm in the same boat here, lady. I don't remember anything about the person I used to be. So I'm sorry if I'm a bit skeptical about that." he said, walking away from the Android. He turned to the window, and looked outside in silence. Exsu remained still and would only move if Moeru went out of her sight. Nothing more, really. "So you intend to follow me, is that it?" "Tracking is enabled." Exsu responds. "Disable tracking then!" Moeru said, obviously irritated. "Negative." Exsu responds, unphased. She then walked up to Moeru and gently poked his neck before saying "Analyzing biological data..." Moeru simply let the girl perform her analysis, an annoyed expression on his face."I hope you understand my annoyance..." Exsu stepped back and then said "Creating simulation..." followed by "Locating differences in physical appearance... None detected." maybe you should try to figure out what she was checking? Exsu then said "?????? confirmed to be offspring of host and ?????, Location unknown, listing as MIA..." "What were you checking, exactly?" Moeru said, rubbing his neck, the slightest semblance of a blush on his face. "Confirmation of the identity of ??????." Exsu said, bringing up a holographic screen of the little girl from before, the picture had been fully fixed as she had looked through the possible results of Moeru and Her having a child, and then compared it to the currently available picture. The girl in the picture was... adorable and had pink hair as well as cyan eyes. "Di-did your analysis say that we-both of us, together-are the parents of the girl in this picture?" "??????? is confirmed to be the offspring of host body and ?????." Exsu responds. "Yes or no!?" Moeru nearly yelled, gripping her shoulders. "??????? is confirmed to be the offspring of host body and ?????." Exsu repeats herself and then says "Correct." in her emotionless robotic tone and continues to stare at Moeru with no expression. Kalin then let go of Exsu, and laid down on his couch. He stared silently at the ceiling for some time, before he started to laugh, almost hysterically. Exsu was unphased and simply responded "??????? is listed as MIA due to unknown location." "Of course she does. She's missing because she doesn't exist because we've never met before, let alone had sex..." Moeru replied, his laugh still going in between words. Exsu remained unphased and just stood in one location and did basically nothing. "So, what? You gonna watch at me till I get you pregnant with a stare? Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I'm going to be a bit busy. You know, hunting down bases, looking for information, stuff like that." Kalin said, sitting up from his spot. Exsu continued to do nothing. "You know what? Stay if you want. I don't give a damn. Just don't get in my way, and you can pursue your directives all you like. Sound good?" "Orders acknowledged." Exsu responds and her eyes quickly flash a few times. "Oh, so you listen when it suits you, huh?" Kalin said, shaking his head . "Well, the good news is that the K's will probably be coming for you, eventually. That will be fun..." he finished, a grin appearing on his face. Exsu doesn't respond and awaits further instruction as she basically allowed Moeru to have partial control over her, well, it was actually a function she left behind before she removed all of her memory, and that function remained with his profile. "So, what did they want with you?" Kalin said, turning to the android. "Unknown." Exsu responds. "Of course you don't know...alright. I think Im done for the day. Go get some rest. I'll be doing the same..." Kalin said, heading into his bedroom, and closing the door. Exsu just stood there, creepily. "LIE DOWN! That's an order." Kalin said from the bedroom. Exsu tilted her head in response and laid down on the ground, her eyes were still open though so she would still look creepy, and she would also look slightly silly while doing it. "And freakin' close your eyes!" Exsu closed her eyes, although her expression still remained mostly the same because she couldn't have any actual dreams or anything, for her it was just having her eyes closed. It looked like Exsu was lying face down, as if she was planking or something and it looked really silly too. Morning Exsu laid facedown on the floor with her eyes closed, she looked silly while doing it because she wasn't actually really sleeping and she laid in such a way that made it seem like she was planking or something. Moeru awoke later, and left the room to make something to eat. He only took a few steps forward before he almost tripped over Exsu's body. "Hey! What are you doing, lying on the ground like that!?" "Following orders." Exsu responded, keeping her eyes closed still. "I told you to go to sleep, not turn yourself into a floor obstacle. Get up." Moeru said, before moving to the kitchen. Exsu stood up and waited for further orders. Moeru turned after a few minutes, simply staring at the android as he cooked. "Hey, you...Exsu, right? You eat?" "Consumption of edibles is not mandatory, but can be done for data on taste and nutrients." Exsu responds. "Well then, you want to eat, or not?" Exsu just stood there as her system couldn't exactly choose between two nearly useless things. Category:Locations Category:Earth Category:Earth Training Grounds Category:Training Grounds